Anna Suoh: The new sister
by nia-cchi
Summary: Tamaki's mother who resides in France has not been heard of in quite some time. However, what happens when an unexpected visitorwhom Tamaki never knew about comes to Japan and enrolls in Ouran? one sided OCxKaoru it doesn't last long though.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Ouran High School Host Club, for if i did there would be more HikaruXKaoru scenes and lots of HunnyXMori scenes...

**Notes:** Sorry this probably isn't the best fanfic, it's my first so please be nice!

allrighty let the story begin!!!!

_**Chapter one: New Family**_

The voice of the flight attendent echoed through the plane. " _We will now be arriving in Japan, please fasten your seat belt untill the seat belt sign is turned off. Thank you." _A young girl with flowing blonde hair, and beautiful violet eyes looked up at the seat belt sign as it lit up. She quickly fastened her seat belt and let a small smile play over her face. "...Big brother...i can't wait to see you!"

----

Haruhi had just entered the third Music room and already let out a long sigh. It was a fairly normal day, well at least it was normal for the Host Club. Haruhi walked in slowly trying not to be noticed, though her efforts were in vain. "H-Haruhi!!!" Tamaki yelled running towards her. "Daddy was worried about you!!! Where were you?!" Haruhi stared blankly.

" I'm sorry i was late Senpai. I was at the Library. Will you please get out of my face now?"

"Ah! Haruhi! My own daughter! how could you be so cruel to your father?!"

" Senpai... your not my father." Haruhi was now getting slightly annoyed as her voice turned cold.

" ah..." Tamaki was broken by what Haruhi had said. He slumped over and slowly walked to Kyoya.

"Mother...Haruhi is being mean to me..." Kyoya looked up from his note pad and sighed. " Tamaki, you should be used to this by now. Haruhi is late almost everyday it isn't abnormal." Tamaki began to tug on Kyoya's sleeve."But...but..." he muttered trying to think of something to say. Kyoya looked at him again with a cold stare." Please stop pulling on my sleeve Tamaki." Tamaki retreated to a corner of the room and began cultivating mushrooms. Hunny bounced his way over to Haruhi and pulled her to where he and Mori had been sitting. After mere seconds passed by Hikaru and Kaoru entered the Host Club and took a seat as they began talking about a new transfer student who was touring the school at the moment. Kaoru and Hikaru both turned around and looked at the rest of the members. "Heeey, did you guys hear about the transfer student from France?" they said in unison. Tamaki looked in the direction of the twins. "France?" he said quietly. No one had heard him and they continued with the conversation. Haruhi spoke first. "Oh yes the transfer student. i heard about her. She's a first year like us right Hikaru, Kaoru?"

"Well thats what i heard..." Kaoru said looking towards Hikaru.

"Thats what i heard too..." Hikaru said looking back at Kaoru.

Haruhi smiled. "I hope she is in our class! I'm looking forward to meeting her." Tamaki's face lit up as he was completly revived by the smile of Haruhi. He ran over and tackled Haruhi with a hug and yelled, "KEEEEEEEEEEYOOOOOOOOT!!!!!!!!!". Haruhi's smile turned to a blank stare. The door slowly opened and their attention transfered to a young girl. Her voice was very quiet and as she stepped into the Host Club she shyly put her hand near her mouth. " E-excuse me? pardon the interuption but...is this the third music room?" she said. Tamaki let go of Haruhi, went to the young girl and smiled at her softly. " Well what do we have here? A lost little kitten? What is your name my tiny princess?"

"U-um...my name is Anna...Anna Suoh." After that one sentence the room fell silent. Everyone stood in shock and stared at Anna. Tamaki was speechless he could not say a thing. After what seemed like hours of silence Tamaki finally was able to speak, however he wasn't able to say much.

"S-Suoh?"

_**end of chapter one**_

yaaaaaaaaaay!!!!!!!! my first fanfic!!!!!!! i'm so proud of myself... well anyways i hope you liked the first chapter! please review even if you didn't like it! oh and if you did like it i suggest you review as well because if i don't get any reviews i may not continue...


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes: **Well this is the second chapter! Lets see...we left off with the introduction of Anna Suoh which leaves the Host Club in shock! this isn't a very good title for the second chapter but i couldn't think of anything...sorry... Guess i shouldn't waste your time with my ramblings sooooo...

let the story continue!!!!

_**Chapter two: I'll Have to Get Used to it!**_

"S-Suoh?" Tamaki asked still in shock.

"Yes. Is there something wrong?" She asked cocking her head to the side.

"W-Well...ha...ha..haaaa..." Tamaki stood up straight and laughed nervously. "This must be a coincidence. R-right everyone?" Tamaki slowly turned around to see the wide eyed faces of his fellow club members. After hearing no reply his face turned grim and he looked back at Anna.

" Excuse me sir" she began. "I'm looking for my big brother. i asked a couple girls outside and they told me to come here. You see i came from France and i haven't seen my big brother before all i know is his name and that he goes to this school. Tamaki Suoh. Have you heard of him?"

"Senpai...what are you going to do?" Haruhi asked." Senpai?" Tamaki was motionless. This information was apparently too much for him at the moment. He said nothing and heard nothing, after hearing he had a sister he was in his own world.

"Sir! Are you okay?!" Anna asked seeing that Tamaki had turned abit pale. Finally, with thoughts flowing through his mind all at once Tamaki collapsed.

After a few hours, Tamaki slowly began to open his eyes. To his surprise the second he sat up he was embraced by his new younger sister.

"Big brother! I'm sooooo happy to finally meet you!!!" Anna said with a cheerful smile. Tamaki pulled Anna away from him and became quite serious.

"Wait! When did this happen?! Why have i never met you?! I mean your my sister right?" Tamaki asked Anna.

"Yes i am your sister! You see Mother and Father had you but Grandmother was against it.Regardless of what Grandmother said, Mother and Father had me a year later, buuuuuuuuuut... Mother had to hide me so no one would know! Basically they sent me to one of Mothers close friends. And after years of living with Mothers friend i finally found out the truth and came here as soon as i could!" Anna said all that as if it was a simple concept.

"Well Senpai, you should be happy you have a new cute little sister!" Haruhi said sitting down and smiling at Anna. Anna's face turned bright red at Haruhi's comment.

"T-thank you..." Anna began."Oh i don"t believe i caught any of your names!" Anna quickly stood up and bowed.  
"My name is Anna Suoh. I am Tamaki Suoh's new little sister, and the new first year here at Ouran High School!" Right after Anna introduced herself Hunny ran Up to her.

"Wai !!!! Anna-chan you're the new first year?! My name is Mitsukuni Haninozuka but you can call me Hunny! This is Takashi Morinozuka!" Hunny grabbed hold of Mori"s arm and dragged him over to introduce him to Anna.

"It"s nice to meet you!" She said giving them both a small smile.

"I'm Hikaru." Hikaru said leaning on Kaoru.

"And i'm Kaoru." Kaoru said leaning on Hikaru.

" We are, the Hitachiin brothers!!!" They said in unison this time.Anna aplauded and chuckled."It"s nice to meet you two as well!"  
Tamaki sat there still confused on what had just happend. After a moment though he smiled.  
" Oh well, I guess i'll just have to get used to it."  
**_end of chapter two  
_**Sorry chapter two was kinda short... my computer is mad at me and won't let me type normally...something about sticky keys i think. Anyways i hope you enjoyed this chapter i'll try to update soon!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes: **Anna has been fully introduced!!! yay!!! This third chapter begins with a new day and it's Anna's first day at Ouran, and the chapter title is really random, so...

let the story continue!!!

_**Chapter three: A Protective Brother**_

Anna walked out of the Suoh estate wearing her new yellow uniform. Tamaki followed behind looking nervous and worried. "Ah! Anna-chan be careful!" He said reaching out to her, trying to make her stop twirling so she wouldn't trip and fall. Although Tamaki was just worried about her, it seemed to Anna as if he was telling her to be careful every five minutes. Anna stopped and turned to face Tamaki.

"Please Big brother, I'm not a child so stop worrying about me! I do appreciate it but if you're worrying about me like this in school...well...what if people make fun of me!"

" Anna-chan!" Tamaki began taking hold of Anna's hands." If your classmates make fun of you then your Big brother will come to protect you!" Tamaki said.

" But Big brother... i'm a first year. you're a second year. were in different classes." After Anna said this Tamaki looked crushed. However Anna just kept going and after a moment Tamaki followed behind, not exactly fully recovered but he didn't want to get left behind.

As they arrived at the school gate Haruhi noticed them.

"Senpai! Anna-chan!" She called out to them and ran to where they were. When they both turned around to see Haruhi, Anna let out a small gasp and hid behind Tamaki.

" Huh? Whats wrong Anna-chan?" Tamaki asked.

" Oh! I-it's nothing!" She said as her face turned pink.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Haruhi asked.

" Yes,Yes,Yes!!! I-i'm fine!" Anna turned around quickly to hide her face so they wouldn't see her blushing. Luckily, Hikaru and Kaoru had spotted the group and made their way over.

" Good mooorning!" They said in unison. Tamaki jumped when he heard their voice and quickly shielded Anna from them.

" Hmm? Whats wrong?" Kaoru asked with a slight grin.

" Yes Milord whats wrong?" Hikaru added with the same grin.

Tamaki simply glared at them and before he knew it Anna had already escaped the shield he made for her by simply moving her Big brother aside. Anna smiled cheerfully and greeted the twins.

" Good morning Hikaru-kun! Good morning Kaoru-kun! How are you today?" At that Hikaru and Kaoru slinked their arms around her shoulder and guided her through the school gates.

" We're doing fine Anna-chan!" They said together. Tamaki was speechless. He just stood there, and after a moment Haruhi left as well.

"Ah! H-Haruhi! Don't leave me!" Tamaki yelled and began to follow behind.

The school bells rang signaling the start of school. The teacher guided Anna into the classroom and introduced her to the class.

_" Settle down class. We have a new student joining us here at Ouran." _She looked down at Anna.

_" Why don't you introduce your self and then i can show you where you will be sitting."_ Anna looked up at the teacher and nodded.

" Good morning! My name is Anna Suoh. It's very nice to meet you all!" She bowed and then walked towards the seat the teacher assigned her. When she sat down she noticed Kaoru sat in front of her, Haruhi sat to her left and Hikaru sat next to Haruhi.

" I wish i could be closer to Hikaru-kun as well but this is probably the best seat i can get!" she thought. Although it was her first day at Ouran High School she didn't really pay much attention to the teacher. Instead her mind was occupied by day dreams and such. However, she was taken away from her thoughts when she saw a note being slipped onto her desk. She picked it up and read it.

_" To: Anna-chan_

_Do you want to come with me, Hikaru, Hunny-senpai, and Mori-senpai to visit a new cafe that just openend? Tomorrow is Sunday so there isn't any school that would be the best day._

_-Kaoru"_

Anna smiled and turned it over to write her response: _"Of course! But Big brother will be coming as well and Haruhi! Is that okay with you?_

_-Anna"_

She passed it to Kaoru and he read the note. After he finished he turned to Anna and nodded with a smile. Anna smiled back. She was glad that Haruhi and Tamaki could come, if they didn't come she would most likely fell lost and uncomfortable.

Finally, the school day ended. Hikaru, Kaoru, and Haruhi brought Anna to the Host Club. The moment she walked through the doors Tamaki tackled her with a hug like he usually does with Haruhi.

"Anna-chan i missed you so much!" He said dramatically.

"Big brother!" She called hugging him back. "Hey Big brother! Kaoru-kun invited me to go with him Hikaru-kun, Hunny-senpai, and Mori-senpai to a cafe! Will you come with me?" Tamaki glared at Kaoru but said he would gladly go, most likely to "protect" her from Hikaru and Kaoru. Anna smiled and ran to Haruhi.

"Will you come Haruhi-kun?" Anna said shyly.

" Oh sure, but why are you saying "kun"?" Haruhi asked slightly confused.

" Huh? why not? i mean it's not as formal as "san" but i also just met you so i shouldn't refer to you as just "Haruhi" thats too friendly. Wait "kun" is the right way to address a boy right?"

Haruhi and the rest of the club members stood there shocked. They forgot, they still hadn't told Anna that Haruhi is a girl.

" Huh? whats wrong...?"

_**end chapter three**_

well i think you probably noticed that Anna has a tiny little crush on Haruhi but that ends in the next chapter. well hope you enjoyed this chapter! i'll update soon!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes: **The last chapter ended with the Host Club remembering that they hadn't told Anna about Haruhi's true gender! In this Chapter they go to the cafe! Again it's a really random chapter name i couldn't think of anything else... Well i guess thats it so...

let the story continue!

_**Chapter four: Surprise!**_

"You guys? Is something wrong?" Anna repeated. Tamaki cleard his throat and began to speak.

" Well you see Anna, Haruhi is..." Before Tamaki could finish his sentence Kyoya entered the Host Club and interupted him.

" Shouldn't you all be getting ready? Our customers are patiently waiting outside."

"Oh yes of course kyoya! Anna i'll have to tell you later, sorry!" Tamaki said. " All right everyone lets get ready!" Tamaki walked off leaving Anna very confused and curious.

By the time the Host Club activities were over Tamaki had actually forgoten about Anna not knowing Haruhi's secret. On their way home Anna was very curious but she didn't want to ask Tamaki just yet.

" Why isn't Big brother telling me what was wrong? Is it something i said? Is it something he can't tell me? Should i ask him? ...No if it's something that important he'll tell me when the time is right!" Anna thought. Though the truth was Tamaki could have told her any time if only he hadn't forgotten.

All through the time it took for them to get home Anna was brooding over what had happenend in the Host Club. When night came she could hardly sleep and was still thinking of what Tamaki was going to say.

"Thats it!" She thought." Tomorrow when we go to the cafe i'll ask everyone about it!" After making that decision she was able to fall fast asleep an hour later.

Anna awoke the next morning to the sound of her Big brothers voice.

"Anna-chan..."

" Anna-chaaaaaaaan..." Finally she openend her eyes. Not for long though. The bright sun light from outside made her squint, roll over, and tuck her head under her pillow.

" Anna-chan! come on wake up! It's time to go to the new Cafe! Don't you remember?" Tamaki said gently removing the pillow and smiling down at his little sister.

" Okay, okay..." Anna said in a lazy tone.

" I'm coming back in ten minutes Anna-chan, if you're not ready by then i'm leaving without you!" Tamaki said as he closed the door behind him.

Anna sat up and moved the blankets out of her way. She walked towards her dresser and took out a black skirt and a dark blue tank top. When she finished changing she went down stairs to meet her brother.

"Oh! I see you're finally ready Anna-chan!" Tamaki said as he turned to face her.

" Yep! i'm ready! Lets get going okay?" She spoke in a more cheerful tone this time.

"Exactly what i was going to say." Tamaki openend the door and stepped outside with Anna following close behind.

They finally arrived at the park they were to meet at before heading to the cafe, and saw Hunny and Mori waiting for everyone else under a big tree.

" Anna-chan! Tama-chan! Over here!" Hunny called while waving his arm, gesturing them to come over. Anna ran over to where they were.

" Hello Hunny-senpai! Hello Mori-senpai!" She called.

" Anna-chan, Anna-chan!" Hunny began." Are you going to get some cake when we get to the cafe?" Hunny asked.

" Yes! I think i'm going to see if they have strawberry cake." As Anna and Hunny continued their conversation on cake Hikaru and Kaoru arrived. Anna and Tamaki had not noticed them yet and so Hikaru and Kaoru sneaked up behind Anna and they both clinged to her.

" Anna-chaaan...you didn't even notice us..." Kaoru said while pouting.

" How could you..." Hikaru said making the same pouting face.

" Oh hi Hikaru-kun! Hi Kaoru-kun! sorry about that i was talking to Hunny-senpai." When Tamaki saw This he got very mad.

" YOU DEVIL TWINS!!!! UNHAND MY SISTER!!!!!!!" He yelled while pointing an accusing finger at the two.

" no way!" They chimed while clinging to her even more.

" I MEAN IT!!! LET..." before Tamaki finished his sentence they heard the voice of Haruhi.

" I think i'm going to go home now..." She said with a blank expression. When Anna noticed Haruhi her eyes grew wide in shock.

" H-Haruhi-kun...you're...you're wearing girls clothes?!" Anna said. She still hadn't found out about Haruhi being a girl.

" Huh? Yeah i'm wearing girls clothes...wait...Tamaki, you still haven't told her yet?" Haruhi asked turning towards Tamaki.

" Ah...woops?" Was all Tamaki could say. Haruhi let out a long sigh. " How about i explain at the cafe?" Haruhi asked Anna.

"Um... okay?" She replied still a little confused.

When they got to the cafe they took a seat and Haruhi explained the whole situation to Anna.

" So, i'm actually a girl but i disguise myself as a boy in school so i can pay off my debt at the Host Club." Haruhi finally concluded. Anna was in shock.

" W-What?"

_**end chapter four**_

wow...i'm already at chapter four! i'm so proud of myself! Well now Anna does not have a crush on Haruhi...(that went fast, ne?) Yeah...Hope you enjoyed this chapter please R&R! .


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes: **okay, Anna, who had a little tiny crush on Haruhi has now learned that Haruhi is a girl! gasp...oh yeah from here on there will be a bit of KaoruxAnna and HikaruxAnna but both don't last too long and i think i might introduce a new OC this time it'll be a boy! anyways enough about future plans...

let the story begin!!!!

_**Chapter five: Tamaki's Realization**_

"W-What?" Anna muttered.

" I said i'm actually a..." Haruhi began but was soon interupted.

"No! I heard you but...you're a...a girl?!" Anna said and was begining to raise her voice on accident.

" Y-yes Anna-chan...but there's no need to raise your voice..." Haruhi said while laughing nervously.

"No need to raise my voice?! I have every right!!! WHY DID YOU ALL KEEP THIS A SECRET FROM ME?!" Thankfully, they were the only customers at the cafe so no one but the staff there thought Anna was...strange. When Anna yelled all the Hosts jumped. " Anna-chan please calm down..." Haruhi said sheepishly.

" But...you could have..." Anna began to blush. " But...I had...I liked...OH NEVERMIND!!!!" By now her face was completly red. Anna sat down crossed her arms pouted and looked away from everyone else. Tamaki couldn't help but laugh when he saw his sisters "never before seen" attitude. Anna glared at Tamaki and when Tamaki saw her glare a chill crawled up his spine.

_" _Ce qui sont toi riant du frère ! _" _Anna began speaking in french. (( Translation: "What are you laughing at Big brother?!" ))

_" _Huh ? Ce qui vous signifient….je n'étais pas...moi signifie…._" _Tamaki began to get a bit nervous, he did **not** want to get on Anna's bad side.((Translation:" Huh? What do you mean...i wasn't...i mean..."))

_" _Vous n'étiez pas ? Vous moyen ? Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas dit plus tôt ? " Anna grew even more angrier by the second, while everyone else except for poor Tamaki had no clue what was going on.(( Translation: "You weren't? You mean? Why didn't you tell me this sooner?!"))

"Le puits… que j'allais à Anna-chan… I juste… bonne… j'a oublié…"

Tamaki's voice began trailing off. (( Translation: " Well...I was going to Anna-chan...I just...well...i forgot..."))

"Vous avez oublié ! Comment pourriez vous oublier quelque chose si horrible que vous ! j'ai pensé que vous étiez un monsieur pourquoi vous feriez le travail pauvre de Haruhi en tant qu'homme !" Anna stood up and slammed her hands against the table which caused everyone to jump. (( Translation: You forgot?! How could you forget something so horrible that you did?! i thought you were a gentleman why would you make poor Haruhi work as a man?!" ))

"Je suis un monsieur ! et ce n'était pas mon défaut ! Quoi qu'il en soit amour Haruhi d'I elle est ma fille ainsi je sais évidemment ce qui est le meilleur pour elle !" Tamaki stood as well pointing at Haruhi. When Haruhi heard her name and saw Tamaki's finger pointed her way she simply sighed.(( Translation: "I am a gentleman! and it wasn't my fault! Anyways I love Haruhi she is my daughter so i obviously know whats best for her!"))

"Vous savez ce qui est le meilleur pour elle ! ouais bien ! fabrication de son travail en tant qu'homme ! est ce ce qu'elle veut?!" Anna pointed at Haruhi as well. (( Translation:"You know what is best for her?! yeah right! making her work as a man?! is that what she wants?!")) When Tamaki heard what Anna said he actually looked hurt by it. He slumped down into his chair and chuckled slightly.

"Je devine que… vous avez raison….Anna-chan… je vraiment ne sais pas quel Haruhi veut…"((Translation:"I guess...you're right...Anna-chan...I really don't know what Haruhi wants..." He glanced at Haruhi for a moment and smiled sadly. Anna was stunned. Did she really hurt her brother by that last comment? She only hoped she didn't.

" S-senpai...are you all right?" Haruhi asked as she gently put her hands on his shoulder. Tamaki looked up at Anna.

" Anna lets go home now." He said standing.

" Ah...okay Big brother.." She said full of guilt. Before they left Tamaki looked at Haruhi and smiled sweetly.

"Haruhi...Je suis désolé…"

_**end chapter five**_

Heh heh...you don't know what Tamaki said! evil grin Well unless you have a way of knowing then you do...

Sorry i took so long when i was updating...but i'm happy i was able to get to chapter five!. I will not be able to update till Saturday, but i'm also going to an Anime convention so i might not update on Saturday or Sunday either. I'll try to though! Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes:** Okay so i keep getting reviews saying "UPDATE!!!!" and you know i wouldn't mind, buuuuuuuut i did say that i'm going to an **ANIME CONVENTION** so i probably couldn't update so i would rather you not yell at me to update. Anyways the last chapter was kinda sad and i didn't really like it...oh well. so...

let the story continue!!!!!

_**Chapter six: A slight change**_

As Tamaki and Anna exited the cafe Haruhi simply watched with a puzzled expression. "What just happened?" Haruhi asked as she looked over at the rest of the group. The twins both shrugged and replyed in unison.

" Dunno. Thats a good question."

Hunny looked at Haruhi and the twins.

"I know what happened!!!" He said while smiling brightly.

" _You _know what happened?!" Hikaru asked surprised that Hunny was actually following along in the conversation.

" Yep!" He chimed." You see Tama-chan and Anna-chan got in a fight! They were fighting in french!" Hunny said this with one of the most un-serious expressions, and seemed as if he was taking the situation lightly. After Hunny said this both the twins and Haruhi were staring blankly at the smiling Hunny.

"Hunny-senpai...we already knew that..." Haruhi mumbled under her breath so Hunny wouldn't here her. Haruhi took a deep breath and let out a long sigh.

"I just hope Senpai is all right...he seemed kinda down when he left..."

------------------------

Anna and Tamaki walked most of the way home in silence. After quite some time Anna finally broke the tension.

" Hey...Big brother?" She asked glancing up at Tamaki.

"Yes?" He answered, still gazing forward. Anna stopped walking. When Tamaki saw she had stopped he stopped as well and turned to face her.

" Um.." Anna hesitated for a moment. " Well...Are you all right? I didn't do anything wrong, right?" Tamaki smiled gently as he answered.

" Don't worry Anna-chan, I'm fine. And you did nothing wrong. Actually, i should be thanking you." After that Tamaki continued walking and left Anna standing there confused. " Wait...what?" She said before running ahead to catch up to him. Anna was going to investigate further into what Tamaki had said but decided to leave it alone for now.  
For the rest of the day Tamaki was very quiet. He didn't seem sad, in fact he looked very happy and peaceful, but he was still very quiet. The rest of the afternoon was filled with silence, dinner was filled with even more silence, and as Anna and Tamaki got ready for bed there was even mor silence. The whole day passed with silence and Anna was glad that she knew when she woke up in the morning, and went to school, the rest of the Host Club could most likely help to break the silence.

------------------------

Anna and Tamaki went through the regular routine in order to get ready for school. As Anna expected, breakfast was silent, the walk to school was silent but she hoped the Host Club would put an end to the silence. When they got to school, to Anna's dissmay, They did not run into any of the Club members. As Tamaki silently left for his class room Anna sighed in relief.

"Man...i can't handle Tamaki like this.." She said as she slumped over."I mean sure he is a little annoying when he is loud but...when he's quiet...he looks like he's deep in thought..." Anna let out one more sigh and headed to her class room.

------------------------

The bell rang signaling the end of the school day, Anna stood up and stretched her arms, letting out a long yawn.

" Well it's time to head over to the Host Club...I wonder what everyone will think when they see the new Tamaki..." Anna thought as she let out, yet another, deep sigh. When she opened the doors to the third music room she was surprised to see the entire Host Club, except for Tamaki and Haruhi.

" Huh? Where is Big brother and Big sister Haruhi?" Anna asked as she tilted her head to one side. Hunny ran to Anna and clinged to her arm.

" Wai!!! Anna-chan is here!" He said, looking up to her with a big smile. Hikaru and Kaoru walked to where she was and hugged her from behind.

" Hey Anna-chan!" They said at the same time.

" To answer your question, we have no clue where Milord is, and Haruhi is at the library." Kaoru said.

" And Anna-chan you should be more careful if you're going to call Haruhi 'Big sister Haruhi'. You and the rest of us are the only ones who know Haruhi is a girl!" Hikaru said.

" Oh right right...sorry about that Hikaru! Anyways there is something really important i need to tell you all!" Anna said as she wiggled her way out of the clutches of Hikaru, Kaoru, and Hunny.

" What is it?" Kaoru asked.

" You see...After yesterday...Tamaki has gone through...how do you say it?" She thought for a moment.

"Well what is it?!" Hikaru asked, getting slightly annoyed. Anna thought for yet another moment.

"Tamaki has gone through...a slight change."

_**end of chapter six**_

**THIS NOTE REGARDS PAIRINGS FOR THIS FANFIC:** Some of you have asked if i will make this fanfic be HikaruxAnna and i'm sorry but all i can do is onesided HikaruxAnna. I support HikaruxKaoru so the closest i can get to HikaruxAnna is to make Anna have a crush on Hikaru, however she will also have a crush on Kaoru, but neither will have a crush on her so it will be onesided. Another couple that has been requested is TamakixAnna. Again, i'm sorry but that will not happen. I support TamakixHaruhi. I was thinking of making a new OC (the new OC, if i do make it, will be a guy) so it could be AnnaxOC...What do you think? I need help so please state your opinion in your review.

**Notes: **Hiyas! sorry it took so long to update! Some of you probably encountered this problem as well, but Fan Fiction, for some odd reason was not letting me update...again sorry i hope you enjoyed this chapter, thank you for reading it and i will not be able to update untill saturday. However, on saturday, i plan on updating alot! i want to try and get past chapter 10!!! once again, thank you for reading and thank you for your support!!!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes:** Oh wow...it's been forever since i last updated...sorry...um, this is a lousy excuse but my computer didn't have wordpad for a while and i just noticed, we have wordpad again!!! yay!!! sorry, i can't use Notepad, it makes me mad...lets see i'll be updating more frequently but i might take time to update my web comic as well so... yeah. um, well i hope you enjoy this chapter. either in this chapter or the next is when the one-sided OCxKaoru begins...i think. anyways enjoy.

_**Chapter seven: A Quick Change**_

"Tamaki has gone through...a slight change" Just as Anna said that Haruhi walked in.

" Haruhi! You're here! There is something i have to tell you!" Haruhi looked at Anna with curious expression.

"Alright. What is it?" Haruhi asked. Before Anna could answer, Tamaki slowly pushed the doors of the Host Club open. He looked up at his fellow members, with confusion written all over their face.

"Hello there. Is Something wrong?" He asked as he let out a small chuckle and continued across the room. No one said a word as their eyes followed Tamaki.

" See...? Big brother seems different..." Anna mumbled to the rest of the group, who answered with nods. Hikaru and Kaoru's faces lit up, and they quickly set up their plan, to see if Tamaki had really changed. First Hikaru wrapped his arm around Haruhi, and then Kaoru as they called out to Tamaki.

" Oi! Milord! Guess what? Haruhi is going to come to our house tomorrow!" They chimed with a devilish grin on their faces. Haruhi was extremly confused. " Huh? When did we decide that?!" She asked Hikaru.

"Just play along." Kaoru whispered to Haruhi.

" We're going to make her try on all sorts of cute dresses!" Hikaru said.

" And only me and Hikaru will get to see her in them!" Kaoru added. Tamaki turned to face them with a smile on his face.

" Thats nice. Just make sure to listen to Haruhi. If she asks you to stop then do so." He said calmly as if it hadn't fazed him one bit. Anna, Haruhi, Hunny, Takashi, and the Twins all huddled into a circle as Kyouya stood by, notebook in hand. The twins began.

" Milord really is acting weird!" Hikaru stated.

" Usually he'd get mad at us, or tell us to keep our hands off of his ' Daughter'. Ne, Hikaru?" Kaoru said as he looked to his brother.

" Well thats the reaction i was expecting..." Hikaru said and then quickly glanced at Tamaki to see what he was doing. To his surprise, Tamaki was simply sitting down and staring out the window, he seemed to be deep in thought.

" Maybe Tama-chan is tired." Hunny said as he ran over to Tamaki.

" Tama-chaaan!" Hunny smiled brightly and held out his bunny doll.

" Ne, Tama-chan! If you want to take a nap, you can borrow my bunny! You can cuddle with it, and have sweet dreams!" Tamaki looked at Hunny and smiled.

" Thank you Hunny-senpai, but i'm not very tired. Maybe later?" Hunny looked a little dissapointed, but he huried back to everyone else.

" I guess Tama-chan isn't tired." Hunny said with a little pout on his face. Anna let out a deep sigh.

" This all my fault...It's because of what i said to Big brother yesterday..." Anna sighed again. Everyone looked at her slightly confused.

" Wait, why was that your fault Anna-chan? What exactly did you say to Senpai?" Haruhi asked.

" Well...I got mad because Big brother was making Haruhi dress like a boy and work for the Host Club..." Anna said hanging her head down in guilt.

" Is that all?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked.

" Then Big brother said he knew what was best for Haruhi, and then i said he didn't know what was best for Haruhi and so he's acting like this..." After hearing this Haruhi let out a sigh and turned in Tamaki's direction.

" Let me handle this." Haruhi said and continued over towards Tamaki. Haruhi stood in front of Tamaki and smiled.

" Senpai, may i please speak to you in private?" She asked. Tamaki blushed slightly when he saw Haruhi's smile.

" Ah, of course!" He quickly got up and the two stepped out of the Host Club. Everyone watched as they left.

" What do you think Haruhi is going to do?" Hikaru asked.

" I don't know, but i hope she can bring Big brother back to normal again..." Anna said as her eyes started filling up with tears. When Kaoru noticed this, he put his hand on her shoulder and smiled at her kindly.

" Don't worry Anna-chan. Whatever Haruhi is doing, i'm sure it will help." Anna looked at Kaoru, but not for long. She quickly looked to the ground as she began to blush.

" Y-yeah! You're right!" Kaoru began to chuckle when he saw her blush. Hikaru saw this, and turned around so Kaoru couldn't see him pouting, and his slight glare of jealousy.

------------------------

Tamaki and Haruhi leaned against the wall outside of the club room. At first it was quiet, but then Haruhi decided to begin.

" Anna-chan told me about your arguement yesterday..." She began. Tamaki was a little startled to hear this. " Ah, look about that...I just wanted to say sorry fo-" Before Tamaki could finish his sentence, Haruhi cut him off.

" Sorry for what?" She asked. " Senpai, If I really didn't want to do this i wouldn't." Tamaki was surprised by what she said.

" It is true that you may not know whats best for me, but you haven't done anything that you should be sorry for." Haruhi smiled at Tamaki and let out a small chuckle. Tamaki couldn't contain himself anymore, he quickly hugged Haruhi tightly.

" CUTE!!!!!" he yelled, as he began twirling with Haruhi in his arms.

" Ah, senpai!" with all the twirling Haruhi started to get dizzy. Tamaki stopped twirling but hadn't let go of Haruhi yet.

" Thank you, Haruhi" He whispered that into her ear and walked straight to the doors of the Host Club.

------------------------

Anna, Hikaru, Kaoru, Hunny, Takashi, and Kyouya all waited in the Host Club when suddenly they heard someone scream 'Cute'. They new exactly who it was. Tamaki came running through the door in his usual flamboyant manner. The first thing he did was, strike a graceful pose.

" Hello, my dear friends!" He called. " The King of th Host Club has arrived!" Haruhi followed Tamaki in, laughing at his sudden change in attitude. Anna went over to Hikaru and Kaoru.

" Hey, Kaoru? Do you know what Haruhi did to make Big brother change back?" Anna asked Kaoru, but before he could say anything Hikaru stepped in.

" Why would Kaoru know?" Hikaru's tone of voice showed that he was obviously annoyed.

" Jeez, Anna-chan! You shouldn't ask stupid questions." Hikaru continued, not wanting to hold back his jealousy. Kaoru quickly stepped in between the two. Facing Hikaru, he tried to get him to stop.

" Ah, Hikaru! Anna-chan was just wondering if i knew, there's no need to be rude to her!" Kaoru said in Anna's defence. Hikaru let out a small grunt and glared at Anna for but a moment.

_**end of chapter seven**_

**Notes: **Hikaru is really jealous... okay so this is where the one-sided OCxKaoru begins, as well as HikaruxKaoru. I'll start chapter 8 soon and i might make a new fanfic as well. either another Ouran High School Host Club one, or a Sukisho one...can't decide which to make first but in the end i'll make them both...


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes:** Let's see...now we're focusing more on the HikaruxKaoru and the one-sided OCxKaoru pairings...hmm...not much to say. For those of you who were sad that serious Tamaki left so soon, well that was my fault. I wanted him to stay a little longer but i had no idea what i should write...and i also had no lemonade...lemonade is my inspiration. Listening to music is too though, so hopefully this chapter will be good, cuz i'm listening to Blind Game Again one of my favorite songs! Heh heh...i keep listening to it over and over! All right i'll stop now. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

_**Chapter eight: Jealousy**_

Anna was stunned at Hikaru's sudden rudeness, as was the rest of the club. Tamaki though, was both stunned and furious. Tamaki stood in front of Anna and pointed an accusing finger towards Hikaru and Kaoru, who was beside Hikaru.

" Hikaru! how could you be so rude to my darling little sister?!" Tamaki said, questioning Hikaru's ill temper. Hikaru replied with the same rude attitude.

" Well, Milord, pointing is just as rude!" Hikaru said, glaring down at the floor to avoid all eye contact. Tamaki was further angered by Hikaru's reply.

" Wha-?!" Tamaki was about to make a comeback, but Kaoru, being the most sensible among the three, stepped in.

" Hikaru? Can we go home now?" Kaoru asked, smiling nervously at his brother. Hikaru was a little confused by Kaoru's question.

" Huh? But why?" He asked. Kaoru hesitated for a moment, unsure of what excuse he should use.

" Um...well...I'm getting a little hungry, so i was hoping we could leave now and get something to eat when we got home!" At this Hikaru crossed his arms and pouted, but gave in none the less.

" Okay, Okay!" Hikaru said as he began to walk towards the door. Kaoru followed closely behind, and as he closed the door, he gave the rest of the club an apologetic smile.

------------------------

After they had ate dinner and taken baths, Hikaru and Kaoru sat in their room, silently getting ready for bed. Kaoru, although he was curious, did not ask Hikaru why he was so mad earlier that day. As Hikaru laid down on the bed Kaoru sat beside him.

"Um, Hikaru?" Kaoru said, trying to get his attention.

" What?" Hikaru asked in response.

" Can...Can I ask you something?" Kaoru asked nervously. Hikaru sat up with a confused expression.

" What is it, Kaoru?" Hikaru asked, now incredibly curious and intrested. Kaoru hesitated for a moment before he continued.

"Well, about earlier today..." Kaoru began. "Why did you mad at Anna-chan?" Kaoru finally asked with a worried expression on his face. Hikaru grumbled a bit before laying back down in the bed, and pulling the covers to his chin.

" She just got on my nerves!" Hikaru said, bringing back the same aggrivated tone of voice. " Come on Kaoru, lets just go to sleep! Turn off the lights okay?" Kaoru stayed silent for a moment, wondering what could have made his brother so mad.

" Okay..." Kaoru replied, getting up to turn off the lights, then he slowly covered his body with blankets as he lay down in their bed.

------------------------

The next morning, Kaoru decided not to bring up how Hikaru acted towards Anna, no matter how curious he still was. Kaoru galnced over at Hikaru. '_Hikaru seems to be acting normal...i just hope he doesn't get mad again at school...'_ Kaoru said, letting out a small sigh. Hikaru and Kaoru arrived at school, and went straight to class, so far there was no sign of Anna. Suddenly, Kaoru felt a slight tug on the sleeve of his shirt. He turned around and saw Anna holding onto his sleeve.

" Oh, Anna-chan! Good morning!" Kaoru said with a smile.

" Good morning to you too, Kaoru!..." She paused for a second, looking at Hikaru, who was glaring off to the side. Anna leaned to one side to get a closer look at Hikaru.

" Um, good morning Hikaru!" Hikaru said nothing. He simply glared at her. After a moment, Hikaru took hold of Kaoru's hand.

" Kaoru come on, let's go to class!" He said as he pulled Kaoru along with him to their classroom, leaving Anna behind. For the rest of the day, Anna continued following the two. Everytime she tried to talk to Kaoru, however, Hikaru would make up some excuse to leave, and drag Kaoru along with him. Anna was obviously getting tired of this, as she looked for the twins. After class was over, she figured that would be her chance to speak to the two of them, but as soon as the school bell rung Hikaru rushed out of the classroom with Kaoru, before she could even finish gathering her things. '_ Ugh...Why does Hikaru keep doing this...?' _ She thought as she headed for the only place she thought they could be, the Host Club. ' _I just want to talk to Kaoru...Why won't he let me?!' _Anna pushed open the door to the Third Music Room. She peered in and immediatley saw Hikaru and Kaoru getting ready for their costumers. Anna stomped in heading straight for the twins. " Kaoru!" Anna called, as she approached him. Kaoru looked back at Anna with a curious expression.

" Yes, Anna-chan?" He said smiling, as he tilted his head to one side. Seeing Kaoru's cute smile caught Anna off gaurd. She stopped in her tracks, her face getting redder every second. Hikaru glared at Anna and cut in before she could continue talking to Kaoru.

" Sorry, Anna, but me and Kaoru have to get ready for our customers! You'll have to wait!" He quickly pulled Kaoru away to the furthest place from Anna in the room. Before Anna could follow Kyouya began letting in the costumers, so she helped herself to a piece of cake and waited angrily.

Finally the room was cleared of costumers. Anna hurried to Kaoru, and grabbed hold of his arm.

" Kaoru, i need to talk to you!" She said with a determined look. Hikaru then grabbed hold of Kaoru's other arm.

" Anna can wait, Kaoru. Let's go home!" Kaoru was surpirised as the two fought over him.

" Um...Hikaru, i think Anna has been trying to ask me something all day. It will only take a second, so let me talk to her." Kaoru said as he took a step towards Anna, but Hikaru didn't let go. Anna gave Hikaru an angry smile.

" Yeah, Hikaru, it will only take a couple seconds, so let go of Kaoru, and let me talk to him!" She said, lightly tugging Kaoru. Anna and Kaoru both looked at Hikaru. He was staring down at the ground, still holding onto Kaoru. His grip had not loosened. Kaoru pulled his arm away from Anna, and smiled back at her.

" We can talk tomorrow, Anna-chan." Kaoru then looked toward Hikaru and took hold of his hand.

" You wanted to go home, ne Hikaru?" Hikaru stayed silent. Kaoru chuckled lightly and led Hikaru out, leaving Anna behind, annoyed and frustrated.

------------------------

Anna waited for Tamaki, patiently eating a slice of cake with Hunny and Haruhi, while Kyouya began writing in his notebook. She was still mad about Hikaru, and didn't understand why Kaoru wouldn't listen to her. '_Kaoru is always so nice to me...Why did he choose to listen to Hikaru?!_ ' She let out an angry grunt as she thought this. Haruhi noticed her anger, and decided to try to help her understand.

" Anna-chan, you were trying to speak to Hikaru weren't you?" Haruhi asked. Anna looked at Haruhi for a moment and then let out a long sigh.

" Yeah, i _was_. But Hikaru had to cut in, every time i tried..." Anna glared for a moment and pouted, as she took a bite of her cake.

" Why does he do that anyways?! I just want to talk to Kaoru, it's not like it has anything to do with Hikaru!" Anna said, and quickly gulped down her tea. Haruhi chuckled slightly.

" You're wrong Anna-chan, it has everything to do with him." Anna looked at Haruhi, as if she was crazy. She was incredibly confused, and had no clue what Haruhi meant by that. When Haruhi saw Anna's expression she chuckled again.

" Anna-chan, Hikaru and Kaoru are brothers, their bond is very strong. The fact that they're twins, makes it so that their bond is even stronger. They share everything with each other. Hikaru is probably scared that you're trying to take Kaoru away from him." Haruhi explained, taking a sip of tea. For a moment Anna processed what Haruhi had said, and came up with her own explanation. '_So...Hikaru is in love with Kaoru too?!...That makes sense...he thinks of me as a rival..._' She thought finishing up her piece of cake. Finally Tamaki was ready, and the two headed home. Tamaki and Anna hadn't said a word most of the way, so Tamaki decided to break the ice.

" So, Anna-chan, how was school today?" He asked. There was no answer. Tamaki looked at his sister with a nervous smile. She had a determind glare on her face, and was looking straight ahead. Finally she raised her arms in the air.

" He'll be a tough rival, but i can win!" She declared, leaving Tamaki completely confused.

" I can, and _will_ win!" Anna repeated, her voice just as determined as her eyes.

_**end chapter eight**_

**Notes:** I feel so sad...only one person has reviewed since chapter six... I'd like to thank GwangFei for being the first, and(so far) only person to review chapter seven. Let's see...not much to say about this chapter...hmm... Hikaru's really jealous...and Anna is really mad...and Tamaki is confused...and the twins are both cute...and, although this has nothing to do with the chapter, I LOVE Gravitation! If i can think up a good plot for a Gravitation fanfic, i might make one...but then again i'm also trying to make another OHSHC fanfic, and a Sukisho fanfic, and i'm trying to update my online manga...so much to do so little time. Now i don't have photoshop anymore, so i'm going to have to color EVERY page of my manga from now on...even more time consuming... Oh well it's fun... .


End file.
